<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Stars by JediintheTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904256">Across the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight'>JediintheTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anidala - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Music, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love to sing, and I wanted to be able to sing along with the beautiful love theme that John Williams created for Padmé and Anakin for the prequel trilogy. Since there were no lyrics, I wrote my own.</p><p>This is intended for the original version found here —-&gt;</p><p>https://youtu.be/7wMiMDBHnJ0</p><p>Time stamps have been included for each verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698071">Across The Stars</a> by John Williams.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Across The Stars (lyrics)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(0:13)</p><p>Oh my love, long have I waited</p><p>Wanting to tell you of my love</p><p>I’ve loved you since we first met across the stars</p><p>Each meeting then my longing grows stronger</p><p>How long till my secret’s told</p><p>And then if you should return my love</p><p>It will burn across the stars</p><p> 

</p><p>(1:03)</p><p>Oh my love, dare the forbidden</p><p>Come and be with me now and always</p><p>Let us share bittersweet love across the stars</p><p>Alas and then if we should be parted</p><p>Knowing that my love won’t end</p><p>I’ll hold you so tightly within my heart</p><p>There to be forever more</p><p> </p><p>(1:40)</p><p>Oh my love, please let me hold you</p><p>Tell you that it will be alright</p><p>I’m dreaming, hoping we’ll meet across the stars</p><p> 

</p><p>(2:01)</p><p> Padmé:

</p><p>I love you and I need you</p><p>Please come with me</p><p>This I beg of you</p><p> 

</p><p>Anakin:</p><p>Do not turn against me</p><p>Stay with me and</p><p>We can rule the stars</p><p> 


</p><p>(3:07)</p><p>Oh my love, thought I could save you</p><p>Feared I could lose you forever</p><p>But I know you will be waiting across the stars</p><p>Someday I know that we’ll be together</p><p>Everything will be alright</p><p>Until then I will be left dreaming</p><p>Knowing you are waiting there</p><p> 


</p><p>(3:42)</p><p>Oh my love, even through death’s door</p><p>I know you’ll never leave my side</p><p>And someday I will join you across the stars</p><p> 
</p><p>(4:02)</p><p> Anakin:
</p><p>I’m sorry that I failed you</p><p>Please forgive me</p><p>For the wrong I’ve done</p><p>I never meant to hurt you</p><p>And I’m sorry that</p><p>I broke your heart</p><p> 

</p><p>(4:38)</p><p>Oh my love, long have I waited</p><p>Wanting to tell you of my love</p><p>I’ve loved you since we first met across the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>